compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Igneus Esh
Igneus Esh is a Colonel in the Imperial Army. He last served as the Executive Officer of the 1st Imperial Legion. He also served as the Executive Officer of the 2nd Imperial Legion, leader and Chief Executive Officer of Myorzo Weapon Systems, Chief of Staff of the 5th Imperial Fleet, and Commanding Officer and Executive Officer of the 4th Imperial Fleet. "Ig", as he is called by his friends, was born in planet Kuan, on system Taroon, 25 years ago, and together with his family moved to the Corellian system when he was a kid. Son of Petrus and Sarah Esh, also has a younger brother and sister. Biography Before birth Leaving all her wealth and status, Sarah von Fanel married Petrus Esh on Coruscant two years before Igneus was born. Petrus was a simple middle class worker, but very charismatic. This conjunction of things attracted Sarah, that by no means was a common noble. Sarah finished her studies, a degree in Xenobiology, in Coruscant University and started working as a teacher in that university after some months. The Clone Wars damaged the Republic economy and the scars of war were felt also in important planets of the Inner Rim and the Core, even in Coruscant. As a consequence of the grave crisis Petrus lost his job, leaving Sarah as the only sustenance of the couple. Her family would help the couple, but Sarah rejected the help. She had left the nobility forever, and her stubbornness wouldn't let her return for money. Months after Petrus became unemployed, they realized Sarah was pregnant. Knowing that her salary could be enough for the couple, but won't be enough for the incoming child, they looked for solutions. Advertisements at that time spoke about new settlements in the Outer Rim. "Come to the New World, get a New Life. Come to the Outer Rim.", said one of them. The Esh family joined one of the programs to populate the Outer Rim worlds, becoming colonists in Kuan, a remote world in the Taroon system. The Republic gave a considerable amount of dataries to the colonists, which helped them build their new home and start a new life, as the advertisements said. Petrus learned about construction and mining, knowledge he would later transfer to his son, and founded a building company with some associates. Sarah was the only person with university degree in the planet, what made her the most important professor. The couple lived happily the first six months. The barren planet Kuan was indeed a paradise for them, and made them forget the last awful times they spent on Coruscant and the horrors of the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars eventually finished, leaving the Republic in a catastrophic state. Most worlds were devastated, and situation quickly got worse in all the galaxy. Kuan, as most of the rest of the Outer Rim planets, became a dangerous world. A world Igneus would born in. Early life Igneus was born almost 5 years before the formation of the Empire. During that time Kuan was a world submerged in chaos. During the Clone Wars the Confederacy of Independent Systems fulfilled the role of the "common enemy". All the Republicans joined to fight the Trade Federation and her allies, but as soon as the war was on its final trail and the situation started to normalize, conflict started again between Republic member worlds, as well as all those things that characterized the Republic at that time: corruption, crime, piracy and high taxes. The Clone Wars eventually finished, leaving the Republic in a catastrophic state. Most worlds were devastated, and situation quickly got worse in all the galaxy. Kuan, as most of the rest of the Outer Rim planets, became a dangerous world. Conflict with neighbor planet Bordal was an obvious consequence of those factors, and as the conflict turned to be a bloody war the Esh family started to wonder if they made the right decision changing a bad place for living for another worse. The Republic inability to stop the war, the misery he lived during his first years of life and all the suffering the conflict caused stayed latent in Igneus' memory, until the Old Republic died and the Galactic Empire was born. The resolute Empire with its superior military war machine finished in less than a month a conflict that, although kind of interrupted by the Clone Wars, had lasted almost 10 years and lead to the annihilation of a huge amount of both Kuan and Bordali citizens. Having seen how quick and effective the Empire was pacifying the system, Igneus dream instantly became clear: he wanted to be an Imperial soldier. But even with the planet pacified, the living conditions didn't get better. The Esh family sold all what owned, and with part of the money bought a freighter called "Leira". With the rest of the money they bought a residence in planet Soronia, in the Corellian system. Even if the planet had some resemblance with Kuan, all the misery and pain Igneus suffered on Kuan caused him to hate and quickly forget about that remote planet. Although he wasn't born there, Igneus considers Soronia, or even Corellia, his homeworld. Igneus youth soon was influenced by the Corellian environment, and as most Corellians he got fascinated about all things related with spaceships. His father started working in the Corellian Engineering Corporation, what made Igneus' interest on spaceships increase even more. The first decade of his life his interest fell most of all in the technical side of the ships, and Igneus studied all the basics. At the age of 12, his father was planning to sell the old family personal freighter ship, the Leira, because it was not having any use, it was broken and needed complete and expensive repairs, as it couldn't even fly. His father stated the cost of the reparation wasn't worth it. Igneus begged his father not to sell it and instead letting him do the repairs. Igneus worked hard day and night at various jobs to afford the rare replacement pieces needed and tried to repair the ship. When his father saw this, he helped the young Igneus to repair the ship, and after a month the ship was operational again. As a reward for his hard work, Petrus promised Igneus that he would be the new owner of the ship when he has the required age. Fulfilling his promise, 9 years later, when Igneus got the majority of age (under the laws of Soronia), Petrus made over the ship to Igneus. This is one of the happiest moments Igneus retains in his memory. COMPNOR's propaganda affected a young and innocent Igneus, converting him in a completely loyal Imperial citizen. Although it is located on the Corellian system, being the smaller and farthest planet from Corell, Soronia didn't receive much attention from the Empire, so Igneus often found himself traveling to Corellia to attend Sub-Adult Group meetings, organized by COMPNOR. As years passed Igneus started to learn more and more of the galactic situation, and as a war environment started to reach the Corellian system and the Rebellion became a threat big enough and the war against the Rebellion started to be of common knowledge and reached Igneus' ears, and specially after the Empire acknowledged the existence and declared war to a illegitimate organization called the "Alliance to Restore the Republic" which purpose was to destroy none less than the Galactic Empire, Igneus convinced himself his future was as a pilot in the Imperial Navy. Thanks to the Empire his homeworld was pacified and Igneus could have a normal life. He had a debt towards the Empire. Imperial Service As soon as he had the opportunity, he left his small and frozen world and traveled to Corellia to enlist in the Imperial Naval Academy. His application was processed and accepted in Year 7 Day 215. He attended class "06-001" under Lieutenant Deirdreann Moris' tutorship, who would later be his Line CO. He spent 21 days learning about the military procedures, flight tactics, and how to fight. He Passed the Imperial Academy with a score of 85%, becoming a crewman and being assigned to the 4th Imperial Fleet. Two months after finishing the academy and doing constant routine patrol missions Igneus was promoted to Crewman First Class. During this time he participated in the defense of the Corellian system against a small NIO strike force, which had lots of repercussions on the GNS. A month later he was promoted to Flight Corporal. At that time he was assigned as the 4IF news adjutant, and he daily informed the fleet of what happened in the fleet, the Empire and the entire galaxy. When he was promoted to Flight Sergeant was assigned as Beta Line XO, and then he took charge of the Beta Line as Commodore Morbelis, its CO, was on an extended LOA. On Year 8 Day 37 Igneus was promoted to Chief Master Sergeant and assigned as Fleet XO, with who was at that time a Rear Admiral, Ramos Rob as FCO. The promotion that followed, was when he reached officer grade (Lieutenant JG) only 7 months after joining the Navy, something achieved by few and highly uncommon. At that time he had to drop the News Adjutant position after releasing 11 issues. Eventually Ramos Rob was assigned as Navy XO, and Captain Sarod Jaeger was assigned as FCO to replace him. During this time Igneus was promoted to full Lieutenant and led the 4IF elements on the Thyferra Mission, where the Rebellion conquered the planet but at a high cost: there were more than 300 rebel builders arrested by the 4IF alone on that operation, of which also participated Sith Lords and several army soldiers. He also lead the 4IF on the Talus/Tralus Mission, an operation meant to recover those worlds from rebel occupation, by taking them before the rebels could install power generator on the planet. The 4IF succeeded in blocking all the spots where the rebellion could build a power generator, however the mission went wrong because of a late rules change. Finally, after Captain Jaeger went into reserves Igneus was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned as CO of the 4th Imperial Fleet on Year 8 Day 254. At that time Igneus led the 4IF on a reconnaissance and intelligence gathering mission on a hidden system owned by pirate factions. On Year 9 Day 196 he was promoted to the rank of Commander. Some days before Year 9 Day 344 a rare illness started menacing his life, and he was forced to take a break from his military career resigning from command of the 4IF on that day, although he wasn't discharged from the navy and therefore kept his rank. He spent several weeks on Coruscant being examined by the best doctors on the Imperial Hospital waiting and hoping for the doctors to find a cure for his illness. Luckily two months later, the medics found that the disease was only a strange, but more harmful, variant of the Balmorra flu which they labeled "Balmorra Flu - B class", and although they needed time to synthesize new antibiotics for the new disease, it was treatable. Days later Igneus returned to duty as Chief of Staff of the 5th Imperial Fleet. In the 5IF he was the leader of the Beta Wing, and also suggested the creation of a newspaper similar to the one he created in the 4IF. After two months he felt his career was stuck and that he had reached a roof in the Navy, and decided to retire from the military. What he learned from his father during his childhood and adolescence about prospecting and building made his mind: he wanted to follow his father's steps as a builder. He applied for a spot in the Imperial government, but Orphaea Imperium came to him with a better offer: he wanted Igneus to become the leader and CEO of a recently nationalized faction, Myorzo Weapon Systems. After considering the offer for a couple of days Igneus accepted. He worked in MWS for almost 3 months, until he decided to return to the Imperial military once again. On Year 10 Day 181 BGEN Bacara Kex sent him a notification letting him know that he was accepted in the Army, and was to join the 2nd Imperial Legion as its XO. On Y10 D244 he was transferred to the 1st Imperial Legion as its new XO. On Y10 D314 was his first promotion in the army, to the rank of Colonel. On Y11 D20 he resigned his position of XO of the 1IL. Ranks Imperial Navy * Crewman E-2 * Crewman First Class E-3 * Flight Corporal E-4 * Flight Sergeant E-5 * Chief Master Sergeant E-8 * Lieutenant Junior Grade O-2 * Lieutenant O-3 * Lieutenant Commander O-4 * Commander O-5 Myorzo Weapon Systems * Chief Executive Officer Imperial Army * Lieutenant Colonel O-5 * Colonel O-6 Category:Individuals Category:Corellian